A Rose between Thorns
by FabNapoleon
Summary: Gordie adds another person to the group,his new next door neighbor,Rosemary, who's new to Castlerock. Fast forward to 1962-the gang is now entering high school as sophomores. How will high school go for these best friends? And what will develop between Gordie, Chris and Rosemary?
1. Prologue: Castlerock, my new home

Gordie acted a little bit different after his trip with his was more...mature. Maybe he's becoming more grown up? I suppose that's a good thing because I read in an article

that girls tend to go through puberty at a younger age than boys because our hormones send the message to our brains earlier to start to develop with our estrogen , while

boys have testosterone which is produced- well I shouldn't babble…Vern always said I talked way too much about stuff he didn't 's not to understand? He's just a big

dummy that's what. But come to think of it I think he's smartened up from that trip too...What'd I miss out on?! Man I'd better ask Gordie when he comes over later for

dinner. I'm his next door neighbor, and we moved here just this summer from Los Angeles 'cause my pop got a new job here. They also said I'd get too distracted by the

hustle and bustle of show biz there. Yeah yeah whatever. But since I'm next door neighbors with the guy, I just kinda started hanging out with him and his other buds;

Chris, Vern and Teddy. They're all pretty unique and funny, And they warmed up to me surprising well, I doubt they've really had a girl eager to be friends with them

before. Don't get me wrong though, back in L.A I had plenty of friends who were girls, but ever since the girls here saw me hanging around with these boys, they kinda

stayed away from me. I don't really think it matters, as long as I have good friends I'm happy. Tomorrow's the first day of middle school, I'm not too nervous entering a

new school, but going to middle school is something else…Well… I'm sure it'll be fine. Right?


	2. Chapter 1: 1962

Hey there, here is the first chapter of my Stand By me story I've written. My name is Anise, and I hope you enjoy this. :) I'm not sure how long this fic will be as it is my first, however I do have it well planned out so I'll definitely finish this one. Please review or give any sort of feedback, it would be really appreciated. B)

All rights reserved to Stephen King and his novella "The Body." I own nothing but this continuation of the story.

* * *

_Four years later._

It was a groggy, tantalizing bright morning, and, the very first day of the semester. Rosemary was already awake, no one to wake her but her own internal alarm got dressed for yet another school day, but not just any other, because _now _she was no longer a middle-schooler. She was a sophomore. _In Highschool!_ She brushed her hair, and put on her blue dainty dress, the one all the other girls seem to enjoy wearing around the town, and headed downstairs.

"Mother? Father?" She called throughout the corridor of the empty was yet again alone in the house, already used to the empty feeling of no one there to make her breakfast in the morning like other teenagers her age were so used to. " Of course…" She headed out the door, not bothering with any sort of food,and slammed it shut.

Gordie, now much taller and more masculine than when Rosemary had met him, was waiting outside her door already.

"Well well, looks like Bowman has finally stopped idling herself in the mirror and is ready to face the rest of the world."

"Shut up Lachance. It's tradition to dress extra nice on the first day of school, you should atleast know that by now. Speaking of which, What are you wearing?" She said pointing down at his incorrectly buttoned-up shirt, and his battered up shoes which he never ceases to stop wearing.

Gordie peered down embarrassed and and fixed his buttons.

"And the shoes?"

"Yeah sorry mom, but it's not happening."

"Y'know, I remember when you found those when we were snooping around Old Murray's Farm last summer, they were already in bad shape when they were there, I still don't understand why you took 'em."

"Cause they're from the 1920's! Some heroic entrepreneur could've worn these and made millions. They're lucky, that's why I took them." He smirked.

Uh huh, and that's exactly why they were in Murray's shed. Keep writin' your stories Gordie."

They continue their trek to which they saw a large building with the sign, **Castlerock's Secondary School. **

Chris was leaning on a rim of the stairs, and a still chubby Vern was going on about the newest issue of _The Flash_. Rosemary yelled out,"Hey Chambers and Tessio! Looks like you guys followed the dressing up rule!"

"The what?" Vern asked, clearly still in the mindset of a running superhero.

"The rule where you dress up fancy on the first day of school" Gordie answered. "Where's Teddy?"

"Teddy's with Jones or something." Chris said, "We'll see him around."

Teddy in middleschool started to have more, say,rebellious ideas during class and it became a bit troublesome to control him. He must have impressed another student, because Jones, another boy also as troubled and eccentric as Teddy, instantly liked the way he thought. The two became a troublesome duo, other pranking the teachers and disobeying the school rules. Hell, they broke the rules to the cinema, the corner store on 29th, and even at the park removing all the signs and replacing them with obscure drawings of teachers doing unlawful things. They created a bit of a gang where they would smoke everyday after school near the cafeteria to annoy the cafeteria ladies. It was inevitable for him to drift from the other four. It was a bit disheartened to move away from a friend, but they always stay in your heart in whatever way you perceived them right? They saw him in their classes and in the hallways anyways, it's fine.

"You guys ready to go to our homeroom? 8b"

They nodded and pushed their way through the crowds of older,taller teenagers who were already accustomed by the pushing and shoving of the wondered if they felt overwhelmed like he did now first entering high school.

Only a few minutes in, and they've seen couples kissing by their lockers, girls secretly rushing into the laboratory to take a smoke and a ridiculous amount of flyers on different clubs to join.

A small, bearded man with beady eyes and glasses scurried into a classroom in front of them.

Vern ready the door room number.

"Looks like this classroom is 8b you guys…did I just see a teacher? Or was that a grown rat?"

"No need to be so mean 'bout him. Maybe he's cooler than you think." Chris said with high hopes.

'_Doubt it. A guy who looks like that has gotta have a problem or two.'_ Rosemary thought to herself.

They walked into the classroom as a group and took the corner of four seats near the window.

"Guys, we're probably gonna get homework today, wanna do it at my house?"

"Won't your parents mind the fuss Rose?"

"Right, Chris, you already know my parents always come home late,"

"Alright, alright, ever occur to you I can be polite and ask?" He inquired,

"Chris Chambers polite? Pshhh All's I'm sayin' is the probability to that would be a mere 7 to 1."

"And now you're using math on me? Yeesh Rose."

Rose gave a smirk. Vern was about to input his complaint about the probability business, but suddenly a loud gaping bell rung throughout the entire school. The small rat man stood from his desk and took the attendance sheet, beginning to call out names.

"Molly Ardwell?"

"Here!"

"Jenny Bard?"

"Present."

Finally his tiny eyes set on the next name,

"Teddy Duchamp?"

At the door, a very sweaty, unkempt Teddy ran through the door. His glasses were fogged and water-stained, and his clothing smelled heavily of cigarette smoke.

"Better late than never!" Teddy sprung to the closest empty desk, and sat tall once seated.

The rat man cleared his throat. "Pleasure to see that some certain students have managed to already display their uninterest in the first few minutes of school," the rat man inquired, "Now you may call me Dr. Roussel. I will be your homeroom teacher. That is doctor, not mister, but doctor to you me otherwise, and I'll have to shall be consequences. There are also certain set of rules that apply to this school,and I expect you all to follow them."

Chris turned and whispered to Gordie "What a hardass."

"Yeah and what's he doin' here if he's a so called doctor?" Gordie whispered back snidely.

"The first rule is always to pay _attention _during class, and ."

continued talking about the rules until the next class bell rang, meaning they all had english class next. Teddy gave a small smile and wave to them, then waddled back to where Jones and other few crownies were. Jones glanced at Chris and the others. A faint "Who the fuck are those guys?" came from one of the crownies.

"Some old friends." Teddy said, looking down at the ground.

"Friends? You were friends with the fuckin' Chamber's kid?"

"Alright alright, let's just go to socials okay?" Teddy said with intensity.

Chris scrunched his nose, and stared at the back of Teddy's head with malice. After all the history they had together, all the good times, he never defended him with Jones around. Never.

Rosemary patted Chris on the back, "Don't pay attention to 're dimwits."

"Yeah, becoming friends with you was the best choice I coulda made." Gordie said, Vern agreeing.

"Yeah! I mean, someone as cool and honest as you we're lucky to have you."

"...Im fine guys. But thanks."

* * *

So that's chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be coming shortly and expect longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed. Review and whatnot :)


End file.
